


Hulk Smash Nightmares

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hulk Feels, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Science Boyfriends, Stanner, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, idiot friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up from a nightmare to find that Bruce is no longer in his bed, instead the Hulk is looming over him, and he's worried?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Smash Nightmares

Tony's mouth tasted like sand, and he could hear the hallow dripping sounds he'd grown familiar with in the cave. His eyes blinked open as his head was shoved into a bin of water. Just before he went under he screamed.

"Tony! Tony wake up!" An unfamiliar voice yelled, Tony blinked at his surroundings in surprise. Nobody spoke English here. He didn't have time to contemplate it before his head was back in the water.

"No! Stop! Please!" Tony was screaming, and already Bruce could feel the green seeping into his skin.

"Tony, please wake up." He begged trying to get the other man awake and calm, before he lost it.

"Stop! I'm sorry! No please." A wordless scream tore from Tony's lips as Bruce lost control.

"TIN MAN!" The Hulk roared and Tony blinked awake, panicked.

"Hulk?" Tony asked, voice shaky.

"Yes." Hulk said, and Tony froze. Bruce would never stay over again. Two nights were all he was ever going to get. A large green hand began to, surprisingly gently poke at him.

"Where hurt?" Hulk demanded. Tony's not quite sure how to explain nightmares to Hulk.

"I'm not hurt Big Guy." Tony says, offering a weak smile.

"Tin Man scream, Hulk help. Where hurt?" Hulk lifts him up, searching for injuries. Finally Tony taps on the Hulks arm, demanding his attention.

"Hulk, I'm not hurt, I got scared. Like you're scared of Ross." Tony tries to explain, the last word has barely left his lips before he realizes his mistake.

"NO!" Hulk roars at him and Tony cringes back, until the door slams open, and Tony flinches into the Hulk's arms.

"Stand Down Hulk." Steve orders. Tony is relieved that Steve wasn't stupid enough to bring a gun, sadly Natasha and Clint were not so smart. The Hulk's body curls around him protectively, as he growls at them.

"Out!" Tony yells.

"What? Tony he could hurt you." Steve tries to argue.

"Yes he could, so could you if you wanted to." Tony says, turning to look at The Hulk.

"Hulk would you hurt me?" Tony asks.

"No hurt Tin Man." Hulk growls. "Hulk like Tin Man."

"I like you too buddy." Tony says. A surprised smile, that looks more like a grimace, takes over Hulks face. "Now scram Star Man, you're scaring him." Tony waves off Steve's attempt to reason with him.

"Tony okay now?" Hulk asks. "Want puny Banner?" Tony hugs him tight.

"Yes, I am okay, but you can stay around if you'd like. In fact, if you carry me down to the lab, I've probably got some stuff you can smash." Tony offers with a smile.

"No lab for Hulk. Lab Banner's. Smash Hulk's." Hulk says. "Tony have Banner now." The Hulk shrinks in front of him and Tony buries his hands in the guys hair stroking gently as the change finishes.

"Bye Big Green." Tony whispers pressing a kiss to Bruce's forehead. "JARVIS I hope you were recording that."

"Of course Sir." JARVIS says, sounding vaguely irritated.

"Please put it up on the screen and don't let Bruce leave until he's seen it, we both need sleep now." Tony says curling around Bruce and nuzzling his hair.

"Yes sir." JARVIS says. "Goodnight Sir."

 

"No, no, no, no." Bruce whispers to himself.

"Shut up." Tony groans. "JARVIS Play the footage from last night." Tony curls into Bruce's side, trying to go back to sleep.

"Tony." Bruce mumbles.

"Hush. 'm Sleepy." Bruce opens his mouth to reply and Tony shushes him gesturing to the television. "This is the best part." Bruce watches in awe as the Hulk says he likes Tony.

"He really didn't hurt you?" Bruce asks.

"Of course he didn't. Mean Green was just worried." Tony bites his lip for a minute before hiding under Bruce's chin.

"I was more scared you wouldn't wanna sleep with me anymore." Tony admits. "Not fun sleep with, just this."

"I think you're safe from me and the other guy Tony." Bruce says. "I'll stay over whenever you like."

"Doctor Banner, I'm fairly certain you just offered to move in." Tony teases.

"I did?" Bruce asks.

"Yup. You said you'd stay whenever I like, which is always." Tony kisses his cheek. "You're stuck with me now."

"That's just too bad isn't it." Bruce whispers before catching Tony's lips with his.

"A real tragedy." Tony whispers when he pulls back for air.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so may ideas lately and I keep writing half a fic and then not finishing it. And starting a new one. I think I'm gonna be finishing a lot of them up soon, so posting spree. Be prepared.


End file.
